


Dirty Little Secret (Hope That You Can Keep It)

by Chemical_Breather



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Breather/pseuds/Chemical_Breather
Summary: Kraglin has fucked up in the form of a drunk text that sends him on a wild ride full of shocking revelations, misunderstandings, and hidden feelings for his mysterious live wire of a captain.





	1. Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was one I've been chewing on for a while, and like most good multi chapter fics, it was supposed to be a one shot originally.

Kraglin was an idiot.

A blundering, pickle headed idiot.

The flark was he thinking, sending the type of message he did to his captain at ass o'clock when all was still and silent and the man was most certainly asleep.

And, no, he wasn't just guessing or hoping he was asleep.

The perks of being the guy's first mate was occupying the cabin next door with walls so thin he could hear his thunderous snoring as if he were right beside him.

It made nights he jerked off furiously to the thought of the mean captain in all his retched glory even more embarrassing when they bumped into one another as one left their shared bathroom.

His cheeks burned at the very idea of running into him after what he just sent not moments ago.

'Saw Pete cock blockin' ya tonight. I got some cock right next door, just knock three times if ya ever need it.'

He was such an idiot. What did he think, he was being suave or some shit? He may be tall and a pirate, but Kraglin wasn't suave. 

He was gangly and thin, muscle more alike bands of thick rubber then the corded toned mass that was Yondu Udonta.

Much more like a rabid looking dog that'd been starved for a few weeks, not some strong attractive guy, and definitely not someone Yondu would go after.

Hell, the guy could get anyone he wanted, which showed with the pretty little Shi'ar that had been in the man's lap just hours ago. That is, before Pete had to go and reviel that he had followed them off the ship and into the bar.

Not even thirteen and the brat was already trying to drink with the crew. 

Tough luck.

He'd be surprised if Yondu let him back off the ship until he was twenty with the amount of blue ball the kid gave him tonight.

Kraglin saw how the man had been teasing the captain, sat all close in his lap, rolling his hips to his own beat, plump lips smiling and lashes fluttering coyly.

If there was one thing captain seemed to like in a possible fuck for the night, it was pretty and coy.

But that wasn't the only tastes he had.

He liked women who could crush his skull between his thighs and men that could bend him over with just the timber of their voice alone.

Kraglin shuddered at the imagary of the time he walked in on Yondu and Taserface going at it in a deserted closet, before they started dealing in kids and the guy had that unfortunate accident that caused the guy to change his name.

Well...Taserface did sound a lot more threatening then Larry, that was for god damn sure...

Point was, after Pete done show up, Kraglin was disgustingly relieved and disappointed that the show he was being given was over. 

Yondu had shoved the pretty boy off his lap, stormed over to the kid, and roared and snarled at him until he locked him into his own room the moment they got back onto the ship.

The captain, huffing and puffing, retired to his own cabin right after, and Kraglin slinked back to his room to drown his frustrations with a bottle of booze he walked out of the bar with.

And here he was, staring in horror at the drunk text he sent the guy.

He had been stupid, liquor making him desperate and over confident. The hell was he supposed to do, wait for the guy to wake up and hope he would hold off on skewering the Xandarian until AFTER he explained..!? 

Hell no.

The moment he even mentioned the fact he not only lusted after his emotionally consitpated captain, but had actual feelings for him!?

Out the airlock with him.

No.

He had to get that damned message erased.

And the only way to do that? Get some help.

'Get help', short for 'Get Pete to sneak him into the captain's cabin like the boy had been doing since he got onto the damned Eclector.

He has picked and recoded every lock on this ship, and how? Hell if Kraglin knew, didn't wanna know. 

He just needed to delete that damned message.

So the first thing he did? Get off of his ass, stumble out into the hall, and sneak a few feet past captain's cabin to an old storage room that was converted into the kid's room.

Slapping his palm onto the biolock, he paused mid-step at the sight of the kid frozen, half way into an air duct, eyes large as saucers.

"Uhh...h-haha-heeeyyyy, Kraglin... Um... Sooo, it's not what it looks like...!" He squeaked out, and the Xandarian rolled his eyes as he walked into the small room.

"Like hell it is. But I don' care what ya get up to, me and Cap'n both know you can get outta yer room anytime ya want. Now get down here, gotta favor ta ask."

Curiosity piqued, the kid scrambled back down, setting aside a small duffle bag of what he could only guess was his music and some snacks, and stepped over. He may be twelve, but he already didn't have to crane his neck half as much as he used to when they first met. 

Kid was growing like a damned weed.

"Okay, so. I need ya to get me into Cap'n's quarters unseen. Can ya do that?" He asked seriously, and Quill whistled.

"That'll cost ya." 

Kraglin's brows furrowed.

"How 'bout I don't let tha boys eatchya." He offered and the preeteen rolled his eyes.

"No. I already know you guys ain't gonna eat me, Yondu wouldn't let ya. C'mon, favors ain't cheap."

"What happened ta jus helping a friend?" Kraglin hissed, irritated.

"Helping a friend doesn't pay the bills."

"Ya ain't got no bills..!!"

"Besides the point!!" Quill shouted over him, voice cracking that way it did lately when he got real upset, and Kraglin snatched the boy to his chest, freezing when the snoring through the walls paused for a moment.

He didn't breath until it slowly started up again, heaving a sigh as he shoved the squirming boy away.

"Look." He hissed low, grinding his teeth. "I'll do ya a favor in return, anything ya want that won't get Cap'n ta kill me, got it?"

Quill chewed it over a minute before his face split into a wide grin and he gave a nod.

"Deal!" He piped and Kraglin cuffed him, shushing him roughly.

"And be fucking QUIET, Pete! We can't wake him up, or we're both in deep shit. Imagine what he'll do if he finds us both in his room while's he's sleepin', huh? It'll be the brig for us both!"

Color drained from the kid's face a bit and he gave a shaky nod of understanding, causing Kraglin to heave a sigh.

"Good. Now let's go. And remember. Quiet. Leave that music box ah' yours here."

Nodding solemnly, Pete turned sharp, prepared to lead them out the door..only to smack face-first into the door frame.

Kraglin scrubbed his face.

He was really fucked now, wasn't he...


	2. I Go Around A Time Or Two, Just To Waste My Time With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill has a plan, and it's a good plan. Or...is it?

Kraglin tapped his foot impatiently, teeth grinding as Pete stooped low to get a good look at the bio lock on the captain's door, frown deepening as the boy cursed for the sixth time the past ten minutes.

"Havin' trouble there, Pete?" He deadpanned, eyes up at the rusty dripping ceiling. They should fix that when they eventually had the funds to...

"No, I got this, just a little different then last I broke in."

Kraglin nodded, remaining silent as Pete fiddled about and cursed once more, sweat beginning to collect on his brow and back.

"Have ya ever even really picked Cap'n's lock..? Like..has he ever actually locked ya from his room until now?"

Pete froze and the Xandarian knew he had his answer.

"Ya can't do it, can ya?"

"Can too-! I just..look, I just need some help, okay! And why don't you try your palm, huh? Why would Yondu keep his first mate out?"

"Cus Cap'n keeps everyone out. Everyone but you, until now, it seems."

Peter stared at him, eyes squinting in a way that really unnerved the older male, shoulders hiking self consciously.

"..Kraglin..."

"What, Pete...?"

"Have YOU ever tried to check if Yondu has you locked out or not?"

Kraglin scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Why tha hell would he-"

"It doesn't matter WHY. But have you ever CHECKED?"

It was Kraglin's turn to freeze now, gaze snapping to the bio lock in question. He licked his lips, shuffling closer to the door nervously.

"I...I'll try it, okay..? Jus..don't see why he'd ever give me that power."

Quill made a face at that, nose scrunched up.

"Power? What's powerful about getting to see his messy room?"

Kraglin shook his head, arms unfolding and hand slowly hovering towards the lock.

"It ain't bout his room, Pete...it's about the ability ta enter his room when he's sleepin'..when tha guy's most vulnerable..."

His palm barely even brushed against the signature pad, and with a soft beep and a click, it whooshed silently open.

Peter grinned wide as Kraglin stared in shock at the now open entrance.

He...he was allowed in the captain's room when Pete wasn't...why..why would he...? He just couldn't wrap his brain around it...

"C'mon, we got a mission, remember? Now, what was it you were after?" Quill stage whispered, elbowing the Xandarian who was frozen in place.

"..h...his wrist comm..." He whispered back dazedly.

Pleased with the answer he got, Quill left Kraglin frozen in the doorway, sneaking slowly into the room. He didn't look about, didn't ruffle through clothes or over the piles of holopads and circuitry on the desks.

He went straight to the captain's leathers draped across the back of his desk chair.

But Kraglin wasn't paying much attention to the kid at this point, no. His head turned about as he took a hesitant step inside, eyes large with wonder.

It wasn't the piles of musky clothes scattered about, the broken bottle left in a corner of the room, or the arrow laying off to the side, alone and unprotected that filled the Ravager with awe.

It was the trinkets and baubles that filled the room. Sitting atop shelves and covering every surface, glued to any outcropping in the metal walls in case the Eclector got too harsh a hit.

There had to be hundreds of them...

"Wow....." He breathed softly.

"What, the toys? Yeah, Yondu never lets me touch any of em. What, you want one or something?" Peter sounded a bit dubious, like he wouldn't forgive the guy if he stole one of the captain's 'toys', and Kraglin shook his head.

"Nah, don't want em, jus....never knew how much he really liked em..."

This caused Peter to pause and level a look at the Xandarian, chewing on his lip as if mulling over his next question.

"You've known him how long and you've never been in here until now...? Why is that?"

Kraglin shrugged weakly, turning slowly in a circle to admire all the items surrounding him, watching him in a way that should creep him out. It reminded him of kids keeping teddies to protect them from the dark as they slept.

Gaze slowly lowering to the snoring captain, he wondered if that truth wasn't too far off...

Figuring he wasn't going to get a real answer out of the First Mate, Quill gave a dismissive little lift of his shoulders before he reached into Yondu's leathers, trying to locate the sought after wrist piece. 

"Aha!" The boy cheered, holding the object up triumphantly, and Kraglin felt relief flood him at the sight of it. Now he just had to take it, erase that message, and return it before Captain even realized it was gone.

"Quill...?" Came a drowsy grumble and Kraglin felt his blood drain from his face, Peter turning around with big eyes full of surprise.

"Y-Yondu, you're awake...!" He squeaked.

"Course I am, can't sleep withchu shoutin' beside mah bed...what're ya..?" He trailed off, Kraglin staring in disbelief as the captain sat up in his bed of furs and pelts, more trinkets rolling about as they were agitated out of place.

He was..talking so soft to the kid...

"What ya doin' here..? Have 'nother nightmare...?" He reached a hand out, pulling the boy over by the back of his neck, thick blue fingers ruffling that tuft of red hair. 

Quill had the smart idea to keep his hands, and the wristcomm in them, hidden behind his back.

"Well...I jus wanted to apologize for today, I guess..." Quill mumbled, and Kraglin had a feeling it wasn't a lie.

Yondu looked the boy over silently for a moment, lower jaw shifting as he thought, eye tooth peeking out, before he gave a nod and patted the kid's shoulder.

"It's okay, boy. Ya just wanted adventure, but don't go doin' that again. Ain't safe." 

Kraglin couldn't believe what he was seeing. His captain who snarled, and yelled, and lashed out and anyone and everyone was being so kind and understanding with the kid.

Parental, almost.

It made something in his gut knot up and the back of his neck heat.

He was amazed that the Centaurian hadn't noticed his presence there, hidden in the shadows of the room, tall and stock still, barely breathing.

"I promise I won't.." Quill seemed to mumble, kicking his shoe on the floor, face pinched. "An sorry I woke you up. You should go back to sleep."

"Don't say that, Ravagers don't thank anyone for shit." There was that slight edge Kraglin was used to hearing, but it went away the moment it came, leaving an exhausted man in its wake. "An I ain't gonna be able ta get back to sleep...bad dreams myself."

Peter's face filled with shame and Yondu patted his cheek a bit harder then needed, but it got the point across. Don't be upset, not a big deal.

"Hey, Quill...how'd ya get in here, anyhow?" 

Kraglin's body locked up and Pete's breath caught.

Shit.

He was beginning to realize how in deep he was. If the captain wasn't gonna go back to sleep, there was no way Kraglin was gonna get out unnoticed...!

It seemed little Quill realized that as well, because after a second of squirming he turned his head and looked right at the Ravager.

"Well...Kraglin let me in, knew I wanted ta apologize but you locked me out."

Yondu's entire demeanor changed at the mention of someone else in the room.

His jaw tightened, his eyes sharpened, and he sat up straighter with a soft snarl.

Kraglin's chest tightened with fear, jealousy, and arousal all at once.

"Obfonteri?"

"S-Sir?" He stuttered, spine straight and eyes large.

"Get the fuck outta my room. Kid, you go too. And leave my wristpiece, don't belong to you." He ground out, voice harsher from sleep, and Kraglin felt all hope drain from his body as he nodded and stumbled over his own feet to get out before the man decided to whistle.

Pete seemed to take his sweet time, draggling his feet as he left the cabin and frowning up at the First Mate as the door shut and locked back behind them.

"You okay? You look pale."

All the male could do was scrub his face and slide down the wall to sit his sharp ass onto the cold metal floor of the ship.

"I'm dead..." He groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's dead, prepare to read about a ravager funeral (or will you?)
> 
> As always comments and kudos feed me


	3. Tell me all that you've thrown away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter just to get my mind working back up again, been super busy and it seems most everyone else has as well <3

Kraglin wasn't gonna panic.

So what if Yondu had yet to appear on bridge that morning?

Who cares if the wrist comm had been eerily silent and everyone seemed to feel some sort of tenseness in the air?

He wasn't gonna panic, he was a Ravager.

And Ravagers faced their demons head on.

"Ey, Kraglin."

The Xandarian jolted with a yelp, eyes large as his head whipped around to find face tattoos and an arched brow shrouded in dirty dreads looking back at him.

"T-Tullk..." He wheezed, hand on his thin chest, feeling his two hearts thud roughly in his chest.

"Aye, jus me, boy. Ya look like ya seen a ghost. Somethin' on yer mind?"

Kraglin shook his head weakly, wiping sweat from his brow as his gaze flickered about the bridge for any sight of blue.

"No, I...I'm fine, just.. Didn't get much sleep last night, is all..."

Tullk seemed to nod in understanding, reaching into his jacket to grab something wrapped in a ripped apart cloth.

"I understand, with that big job comin' up, can see how nerves can get ta ya. Well, you'll be needin' this, ah suppose."

Curious, Kraglin held his hands out, blinking in confusion when a wristcomm was place into his hands.

"What's...?"

"Fixed 'er up right, I did. Sorry it took so long ta do it, she was pretty torn up. But it ain't right fer captain's first ta go about without one."

Realization began to dawn as the male slowly turned the piece of tech over in his hands, slowly unclipping the one he had been wearing to replace with this new one. 

That was right. About a lunar cycle back, he had busted it up on a run with Gef and Halfnut. He had panicked, knowing he'd have to pay for a new one. But Tullk had offered to fix it up, even gave him his to use until...it was...repaired...

Kraglin froze as Tullk took his own wrist piece back the same moment the door to the bridge was practically kicked apart, Yondu storming in and making a b-line straight towards the two.

"Ello, Captain. What seems ta be-"

He didn't get half his question out before a fist connected with his tatted jaw, sending the man reeling back, eyes large and full of confusion.

He didn't get time to question, because the Centaurian grab him by the front of his leathers, hoisting him bodily back to his feet to snarl in his face.

"Don't ya ever be sendin' messages ta me like that again. Ya hear? Next time I'll brig ya or string ya out in space ta give ya time ta repent. Goddit?" He hissed, just loud enough for Kraglin to overhear, who was pressed flat against a nearby console, eyes large as plates.

Pleased with the fear he found on his friend's face, Yondu bared his teeth and shoved the man away from him, storming off to sit and brood silently in his steely chair.

Tullk stared after the captain another minute before he scrambled to look over the previous messages to him on his wristcomm, then his eyes snapped to Kraglin who was doing a poor job of trying to duck his head into the collar of his leathers.

Everything clicked for the man and he shook his head with a mixture of amusement and promise of blackmail if the Xandarian didn't get him something nice to keep his trap shut.

Flark, now Kraglin truly was panicking.


	4. Find Out Games You Don't Wanna Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our nasty heroes set off on their mission, they just have to keep their heads on straight and stay as sober as possible. Mighty hard to do when your perp owns a huge party planet.

Awkwardness is like the five rings of hell.

First, there's denial. Where you pretend everything's all okay when it ain't.

Next, there's reality, where you start ta get that sinking feeling that everything ain't all hunky dory sunshine and rainbows.

Third is when you start overcompisatin', talking a mile a minute without much of a filter, usually making things even worse.

Then you got your awkward silence, usually happening after you've done and put your foot in your mouth.

And the last? The last one is reserved for those who have truly 'screwed the pooch' as Pete was fond of saying.

And Kraglin?

He just screwed that damned pooch six ways ta Sbemble's Day.

See, Captain had a big mission he was supposed to go on, Tullk his partner during it, and Kraglin himself would be left to twiddle his thumbs and watch the idiots on the ship until they got back.

But after that shit with the wristcomm mix up and the black eye Tullk now sported, the man decided he was getting too old for these intense missions and elected Kraglin to go with the captain, a knowing look on his face that had the Xandarian's face burning with both rage and mortification.

Payback was, after all, a cold hard bitch.

So here they were, sitting silently in the Mship,Kraglin forced to sit in the worst stage of awkwardness, strapped into his seat and no where to go but to sink into his chair further and further.

That stage? Having to sit in a small ship with the guy you kind of sorta had feelings of the romantic type for while said man went over the mission with him.

He should be listening right now.

He was more interested in how nice his lips looked as they moved, especially when he made the "oh" vowel.

He knew he should be paying attention, but it was just so hard when the entire space smelled like him. Like leather and sweat and those beasties he loved so damned much.

He was near startled from his thoughts when he was snapped at, jumping in his seat as he choked on his spit.

"What tha hell's wrong with chu, ya some kinda invalid? Huh?" He snarled moodily at his first mate, Kraglin shaking his head.

"N-no, Sir, I was-"

"Well then pay fuckin' 'tention to me an stop daydreamin' over there...!" He cut him off.

The Captain seemed to be tense, this mission something big, meaningful, but as to why he refused to let Kraglin know.

"S-sorry, Sir...." He mumbled, sinking in his chair once more. 

The Captain scoffed, but showed mercy and repeated himself once more.

"I SAYS that this planet here's a dangerous one. Made for sex and drugs and partying. Leaving this place you'll be hungover fer a good week if you let it sweep you up in it."

Kraglin perked up at the thought of such a place, feeling energy in himself he hadn't had since he sent the Centaurian that dirty message. He deflated soon enough when he was shot a look that had his excitement wilt.

"Now, I can't have you goin' off on yer own or tryna sneak some vacation time in, mission is too 'portant, so don't even think 'bout it. Come back on yer own time. Got it?"

Kraglin's gaze was met with bared crooked teeth and he submitted to the display with a solemn nod.

"Yes Cap'n..."

"Good." He practically snarled, leaving the air thick, Kraglin shifting awkwardly in his seat once more as he chewed his lip.

"Uh...Sir..? Who we lookin' for, anyway...?" 

Yondu's bottom jaw jutted out as he glared ahead, seeming to be ignoring him. After a good few minutes of silence, Kraglin sighed, preparing himself for a long fly without conversation, but paused when Yondu spoke up.  
   
"...his name's Nikjal...some smooth talkin' guy with good looks and enough money to own a party planet. He also got that money by illegal trade with Kree fuckers.."

Kraglin's skin pricked at the mention of the Kree. He wasn't stupid, had heard the rumors since the day he joined up with Yondu, the whispers about collars and slaves. He wouldn't have believed such gossip, were it not for the scars in the Captain's neck, some marks burned into his back and scratched through, all but two. A telltale sign of being owned as a piece of property by someone else.

"...We gettin' information then..." He guessed, glancing over to see Yondu grin in that way that meant either a good time or spilt blood.

Maybe both, at this point.

"Nothing against him, personally. Don't deal with the more dirty things the Kree are known for, just weopons and shit.. But he knows where I can find a guy I've been after fer thirty years..."

Kraglin stared into space, watching asteroids and planets pass them by before they launched through a jump point, knowing his Captain well enough to understand the conversation was over.

He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants, black ones, civilian clothes to help them blend in and all that. He had been advised to ditch his regular long sleeve and wear his ripped apart tank top instead.

Yondu, on the other hand, dressed flamboyant, having to do 150% like everything else in his life. He wore tight brown leather pants, a fishnet shirt that the Xandarian hadn't a clue where he got it, and his old fur coat he must have had tucked away somewhere for just the occasion.

The very sight of it made him ache uncomfortably.

He knew he needed to come clean on that message, get Yondu to hear him out about his feelings. But anything more then a one night sloppy roll around in the sack was far too intimate for the Captain and a double negative.

So he sat there and allowed the silence to swallow them whole, stargazing during the last hour of their ride to their planet destination.

Alpha D.

\-----------------------------------------------

The moment their ship landed in the docking bay of the planet and their ramp hissed open to let them escape the cramped space, the smell of sweat and huffer and sex smacked Kraglin so hard he near stumbled in the doorway. 

Impatient as always, Yondu snarled as he shouldered past the First Mate, boots crunching on dirt as he stood tall and looked around him. 

There was a narrow bridge that led you from the docking bay to the main town on this planet, thumping of music pounding a harsh beat into Kraglin's chest as he followed his captain off the ship, eyes large with awe at the very atmosphere of the place.

The buildings were tall, large, and displayed neon signs to entice you to enter, but also giving a hint as to what you may find inside.

Goth clubs, bars, whore houses, drug parties. You name it, it was there for you to enjoy and the Xandarian's blood pulsed with the thought of trying out it all.

But business before pleasure was something he had to concern himself with so he turned to Yondu to find him scanning the place with his own ruby red sparking with excitement.

Maybe this trip would be a bit of a vacation, after all.

"So, uh, Sir...I knows we gotta find that Nikjal guy an all, but I was wonderin'.. That was a mighty long flight an all, an I'm, I'm awful tired. Mind if we get ah hotel, bunk down for tha night, start fresh in the mornin'?"

His puppy dog eyes must be as good as Pete's that day, because one side glance from Yondu and he snickered in amusement.

"You wanna go fuck around for a bit, fine. I could use a drink, sure. Just avoid them brothels. Full ah incense, make ya go crazy, leave yer cock rock hard fer 'bout three hours." 

Giving a shrug as if he hadn't just made Kraglin want to do the opposite of avoiding such a place, they stuffed hands in pockets and sauntered their way down the bridge and into the crowd of buzzing people, searching about for a reasonable priced place to stay.

Though it was never hard to get a discount when you controlled a magic arrow.

The differences in the hotels residing in the town were few and far between.

Most were types of whorehouses, brothels, ones that offered some form of escort service.

Kraglin had nothing against it, but Yondu snarked that the Xandarian could get his dick wet without needing to pay for it.

Cheeks flushed, he nodded in agreement and they settled on a smaller, cheaper place instead.

Cheap or not, it still seemed pretty fancy for Kraglin's standards, though.

The hotel in question was splashed in neon colors, most of the lights in the hallways made of those bright fairy lights, flashing along to the music pounding outside. He could only hope the room was soundproof or being hungover would feel like dying in this place.

Holding up the key card they swiped from the desk, paid for or not being something Kraglin would find out in the morning depending on if they get kicked out or a visit asking if they need room service, the Captain inserted the key and a beep resounded before the door was shouldered open.

The room was nice, large, big shower and offered mini bar that had Yondu's eyes lighting up with interest, though one thing that had Kraglin pause and flush was the single king bed in the room.

"I, uh...I suppose I'll take the floor tonight?" He mumbled, grabbing the folded extra blanket only to have a boot thrown towards his head, barely dodging it. When he looked up in outrage, Yondu was snickering, already finishing off a bottle of booze.

"There's room fer us both, don't act like ah school girl that ain't been laid." The jab had Kraglin bristling, too close to home to be comfortable, but he ignored it in favor of squaring his shoulders and ruffling his mohawk up.

"Sure, we can share, don't matter ta me. I'm gonna go see where I can have a good time. See ya later." He didn't mean to make his tone so quipped, but the last thing he needed was the Centaurian finding out about his feelings towards the guy without Kraglin fully preparing himself for the backlash that would be sure to come.

With a grunt and a wave, Yondu dismissed him and brought his attention to opening up another bottle with his teeth, taking a swig and Kraglin left the room, stuffing the key card in his pocket with a shake of his head.

Hopefully there was someone at the part who was big and blue who could put his mind off of the man lowering his own inhibitions in his room.

Hard to find someone half as enticing, though.


	5. You are the only one that needs to know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin gets to partying harrying, but those who don't listen to their captain fall into a very sticky trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some sexy stuff going on, and it only gets dirtier from here on out!!

The planet of Alpha D was humid, heat and sweat making a soup out of the Xandarian's flesh, droplets of liquefied salt trickling down his beaky nose to be lapped up by his tongue, eyes large and full of awe as he passed building after building, all flooding with lights, voices, and music. 

The buildings almost loomed over him now, without his captain scowling at his side, warning him of dangerous perfumes and women that will steal your kidneys right out of you while you danced. 

Joke's on him, Kraglin wasn't one to swing the direction of females all that often, and not having kidneys was just an added bonus. His hide may not be as thick as his Centaurian counterpart, but like hell was he easy to pull a fast one on.

So he strolled down alleys and through crowded streets, hands deep in his dark cotton pockets and mildly wished he was still wearing leathers. They may be hot and thick, squeaky to the point of agrivating when recently washed, (though that only happened once every few months), but at least they hid his stick figure stature.

He had to keep moving just to assure no one thought he was an odd shaped tree and decided to lose their lunch or piss on him.

Not that he was adverse to that in a consentual way, we all had our kinks, but he figured you should be on first name basis before spewing any bodily fluids on someone that wasn't blood.

the closer he got to the heart of the city, the ground seemed to pulse underfoot. It was so sharp, the Xandarian was unable to tell if the pounding in his ears was his pulse or a migraine coming on from all the high levels of noise surrounding him. He grinned, knowing the perfect remedy for a head ache and made his way towards one of the buildings, sights set on the bar of brightly colored liquors all laid out for his greedy eyes to take in.

He slapped his hand on the bar top, ignoring how his skin almost fused with the layers of sticky, dried alcohol, peeling his hand back off with a wide grin, filed back teeth on display. 

A tall curvy alien, probably from one of the asteroid belts if their shimmery skin was anything to go by, turned to him with a smile and an arched brow.

"What'll ya have, hun?"

Surprised that someone could act so peachy while working on a planet that literally never slept, the Ravager gave a nod to one of the lower shelved bottles, something glowing aquamarine in the low lights. 

With a whistle and a nod, she shot him a wink and went about pouring him a tall glass of the liquor, generous enough to give him four large ice cubes to cool his flushed skin down, and slid it into his awaiting hand.

Transferring the amount plus a generous tip, Kraglin raise the drink, gave a sniff followed by a shiver at the smell that promised a harsh burn on the way down, and threw his head back. Half the glass slid down his gullet like sweet flavored engine fuel, eyes watering at the vapors and burn, and the toothy grin he shot the bartender had her chest puffing up with interest and pride.

Not wanting to give her any ideas, he shot her a thankful nod and headed out towards the dance floor, looming over a good third of the partiers around the place. Though his height was awkward, it never kept him from dancing crudely and making a fool of himself.

He held his half finished drink aloft in one hand, found the least crowded spot in the place, and began to sway his hips and bang his head along with the music, eyes closed, lips curled up in an ever present grin.

He was off duty, pockets holding some extra weight of cash, and if the night found him right, gaining the interest of someone who wasn't apposed to his physical disposition, he'd get laid as well.

He danced about and finished his drink off, going back for a second, then third, stopping after his mind began to buzz and his body warmed from his gut out to his limbs. He was drunk enough to forget about his annoyance over the moisture in the air, beginning to prefer it as bodies got closer and hands began to roam. 

He had to wonder if some of these drinks held some sort of aphrodisiac, nose unable to pick up any sweet, hypnotizing scents like what captain had warned him about, but the fingers pressing over his chest and bodies bumping against his all sides made him think something had to be happening.

He wasn't that desirable of a person, not on most planet's standards, but here in this club, it seemed everyone was up for anything with every person present. He felt a far larger hand on his hips, pressing rough, something hard and thick grinding up against his ass, causing him to startle a bit and roll his head to the side to catch a peek of who it was. 

Coming face to face with some crocadilian type person, flesh raised and eyes sharp yellow, his gaze traveled down toned pecs, past spasming abdominal muscles as the man rolled his hips, down to a barely hidden hard on that had Kraglin's mouth water and his head spin.

Now THIS was something he was up for.

Losing all focus on any of the other people pawing at him, he turned around to get their chests pressed flush to one another, grin sharp and a bit slow with all the alcohol pumping in his system, he ground back against the guy with a dirty sneer.

They danced like that, arms around each other, nails clawing at skin and breaths hitching in arousal as song after song played. At some point Kraglin found himself pressed against a sticky wall, feet barely touching the ground and hard body pinning him good, tongue trying to take up residency in his throat, and all he could do was tremble and groan wontonly.

He had to be honest, it had been a WHILE since Kraglin had gotten any action that wasn't in the form of his right hand or some form of sexbot, and with a heady dose of liquor and the guy's obvious interest still pressing strong against his hip bone, he felt he may be getting back to his room a little later then planned.

But that didn't matter, wasn't like captain wanted him back there, anyway. Bastard probably had five different cute things surrounding him, pleasing each other with tongue and fingers and any holes they had.

The very imagery caused the Xandarian to throb between his legs, hips jerking up needily, and the poor guy against him bust have thought it was because of him because he growled in satisfaction and ground his hips back in return.

And now came the issue, the reason WHY Kraglin hadn't gotten laid by anything sentient in so long.

Even with some hot, ripped dude with a cock big enough to rip him in half pawing at him like he was the best thing since artificial gravity, it wasn't until his mind wandered to his wrinkly, bad mouthed captain that anything happened between his legs.

Issue had been going on for the past few years. Didn't matter how lucky he was, who was between his legs, going down on him. He wasn't able to cum unless Yondu flarking Udonta was on his mind, his name spilling from his mouth.

He learned pretty early that potential beadmates didn't appreciate you calling someone else's name mid-coitus, had the scars to prove it.

With the liquor not strong enough to get his blood rushing south, he placed one last kiss on the guy's ugly maw, whispered that they needed to meet here the next night, and escaped out into the humid air to get a breather and find a less crowded bar to get shit faced at.

If he wasn't getting off, he might as well have some other kind of fun.

Stumbling about, he found himself at the entrance to a much quieter place, ordering the biggest glass of their strongest shit and not even looking to see the price, paying without a word and walking to find himself a chair.

He chugged his liquor, barely tasting it as huffer smoke swirled around him from the other patrons, eyes going red and body beginning to get a bit light from the effects of it, gaze lifting to finally take this place and patrons in.

Everyone around the room sat in large lounge chairs like Kraglin, drinking, smoking, and talking amongst themselves.

His gaze slowly drifted over to a scantaly clad Shi'ar lighting an incense and smiling warmly at him, the smoke violet in color and mesmerizing as it swirled about the room in all kinds of wonderful patterns.

Kraglin found himself watching the swirls as they drifted about, unable to look away, nearly drained drink long forgotten, condensation slowly dripping over his loose hold on the glass.

As he stared silently, his body began to tingle, finding himself sagging further into his own chair, mind turning to static. He didn't know hoe long he sat there, staring into space and barely thinking of anything, but he found himself later with an aching in his pants and a heat in his body that hadn't been there before. 

Looking around, he found people being ushered upstairs by, what at first seemed like flirty women in little dresses but were now quite obviously, prostitutes, luring them into beds to take everything they owned. 

Startling when a soft hand touched his own shoulder, he shook his head, shot them an apologetic look, and high tailed it out of there as best as his numb legs would let him.

Even with his mind barely working fast enough to connect common thoughts, he was able to find his way back to the neon hotel he and Yondu had chosen for the night, taking a good six tries before he was able to successfully unlock the door and stumble inside.

His entire body was pulsing, head feeling like it was full of hot air, rolling and throbbing along to the beat that throbbed in the core of his gut. His breathing was erratic and heavy, chest heaving as he yanked his sweat soaked poor excuse for a shirt off. 

"Krags...? Tha...that yew...?" Came the slurred voice of his captain. 

When the Xandarian was finally able to bump into enough walls to find himself in the shared bedroom, he blinked slowly, one eye after the other, at the blue skinned Ravager captain splayed out on the bed, a good dozen bottles of booze scattered about the floor and counters.

His civilian clothes were still on, god forsaken buckles and belts clipped across his hips and chest, but his arrow lay forgotten, but not safely, on the bedside table.

"Cap'n..don...don feel..." He mumbled, and one look at him caused the captain to throw his head back and cover his face with his hands.

"Aw hell, boy... Ya..ya done got into one of those pharmone shops, didn'chya?" He chuckled without humor, glancing him over once more, this time in a way that had the Xandarian shiver where he was holding himself up against the wall.

His eyes were far sharper then his original slurred tone had let on, not sure if that was from how often he drank his boys under the table, or if he had been pretending from the beginning.

"Ya okay, Krags...? Yer face is more purple than fur." He commented, pointing to the ravager's flushed face, the tinted skin burning to the touch no doubt.

"Ah feel wire...wEIRD 's..'s all..."

Nodding as if he had been expecting this situation, Yondu sat up a bit better and studied the Xandarian as he swayed on his feet, panting like a dog in heat.

"There ain't no gettin' around it then, huh..? Lookatchu...all burnin' up..bet yer cock's gonna bust its zipper." He sneered, tone far dirtier then anything that had ever been directed towards the ravager, and he had to stare on shocked silence as Yondu slowly unbuckled his belt.

Blue grey eyes glazed over with the drugs bouncing about in his skull followed meeathy blue fingers and chipped black painted nails as they fumbled to pop the button of his pants, zipper tugged down so slow Kraglin thought he must be hallucinating.

"Now, may...may be too much alcohol 'n mah system ta keep..keep me stiff, but ain't like there ain't other ways ta have fun."

Before Kraglin could even wonder what the Centaurian meant, much less force his sluggish tongue to unstick itself from the roof of his mouth to answer, the captain shucked his pants and stained briefs down his thick thighs, kicking them away before spreading his legs wide and leering like he had the dirtiest secret on display.

And he probably did.

Because, there, settled under a chub and some heavy, slightly wrinkled balls, was a glistening cunt that looked so soft it may as well be velvet.

And Kraglin's heart gave a flutter at the sight as well as his thighs gave a bit of a tremble.

"Fuck..." He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's that dirty little secret!!
> 
> Or is it..?
> 
> Comments and kudos feed me <3


	6. I'll keep you, my dirty little secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, our secret has begun. Let's hope he can keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is straight up smut, has some context but if sex isn't your thing I'll reveal a summary at the end of the chapter. :)

Kraglin stared down the eye of the storm, or rather, the glistening lips of his very own captain's puss, Adams apple bobbing as he tried to compose himself.

Was this a dream?

Was he still laid out in one of those overly comfy chairs back in the whore house, drooling on himself and sporting an embarassing mess in his pants?

He hoped it was a dream, that way when the captain inevitably whistled after all this is over, he'll jolt awake and won't be bleeding out on some sticky, bright neon green floor.

"What? This ain't yer thing?" Came the agitated call, and dream or not, he could see something akin to disappointment cross over the Centaurian's ugly mug.

Aw, hell, can't keep someone like that waiting, right?

Especially when that someone is the person you'd been getting off to the thought of for the past coupla years.

So, he collected himself long enough to pick his jaw up off the floor, wipe some drool from his cheek, and shake his head, then nod.

"N-no. I mean, YES, I mean. I-I ain't much into girls..but you ain't a girl, an I got nothin' against what ya got goin' on, swear."

Yondu's smirk that curled on his face had the Xandarian's own gut curl with anticipation and arousal, pants even more uncomfortable then a moment ago, and he had to keep his hand on a chair as he passed, head light from the effects of the violet smoke in his system mixed with this shock of a surprise.

"Then git yer ass over here an introduce yerself to it, wontchya? Mighty rude ta just gawp like that, yeah?"

That invitation had Kraglin stumbling, body wanting to get there faster but mind and drugs forcing his reaction time to slur like his brain was coated in sticky honey.

"Y-yessir...!"

A scowl, then, the first mate reeling at just how fast his captain's moods seemed to shift, even with them both inebriated in their own ways,. Though, Kraglin would admit he was way more on his way towards fucked up then the man splayed out on the bed.

"No." Yondu grumbled and Kraglin faltered his steps, brows lowering with confusion.

"No...?"

"None ah that. No 'yessir', 'nosir' bullshit. Ain't captain to ya, not in here. Not when nookie's involved."

Kraglin gaped stupidly, nodding slowly as he tried to make sense of all that before he swallowed, nodded again, and crawled onto the bed, ending up between those spread legs.

His thighs were thick, chorded with so many scars and muscle that Kraglin felt he was looking at a large snake, not his captain of over ten years. 

His gaze flicked up hesitantly, but his chest was hammering and his entire body was throbbing for release, for THIS. So he reached trembling fingers out and scratched nails up calves, tickling behind knees and up sensitive blue flesh until he made it to the prize.

And boy, was it a prize..

His cock was short but stiff, apparently the alcohol not actually effecting his ability to get hard, scaled at the bottom and the tip swollen purple, making him shiver. 

He dipped his head down, too stoned to go for modesty, they both knew how horny and desperate he was. So he swallowed the tip down, tongue pressing over the ridges, groaning in answer to the soft growl of approval his captain made. 

When cracked nails caught in his hair and a hand gripped the back of his skull, pressing him down, he obeyed. Swallowing him the rest of the way until the stubble of his chin was coated in a layer of, what he could only describe as, slick. He groaned once more at the sheer sensation of having a cock heavy on his tongue, having greatly missed it.

But he couldn't coordinate breathing and swallowing something down his throat all that well, making him even more dizzy with the mixture of blood loss from his brain and the burning in his lungs, but the noises of approval he was getting from above spurred him on to ignore the dark spots appearing in his vision in favor of bobbing his head and rubbing a hesitant thumb against the slit

That seemed to have been the trick to really opening his captain up, because the moment his fingers pressed further down, thumb sliding right into sopping wet heat, those thighs around his head trembled and opened up further, Yondu's entire spine curving all pretty as he damn near keened.

The throb between his own legs answered the sound, distracting him and making him rock his hips needily against nothing but air.

Fuck, he needed friction...

Gaze flickering up, taking a moment to make the two Yondus merge into one, he popped off with a wet sound akin to something you'd hear in a porno and had to swallow his extra drool before he could talk, voice a bit raspy from cock and smoke alike. 

"Sir..? I mean, uh, just...Y-Yondu...? Can you, uh..? Ya mind uh..returnin' tha favor...?" He stuttered out, unsure if he was even allowed to call the captain by his first name, but not knowing what else he may call him.

Not seeming to notice the slip up, or deciding to ignore it, Yondu's ruby gaze slowly trailed down to between Kraglin's legs, grin damned near lecherous as he licked his lips.

"Sure I can.. C'mon, up here, boy, let ol' Udonta help ya with that package ah yers."

Face hot, not wanting to give Yondu time to change his mind and ruin this opportunity, he scrambled to lay next to the Centaurian, shivering as those fingers went right to work to get his trousers open.

Hairless brows furrowed when a rough blue palm met a limp cock, and Kraglin stumbled over the right words to explain.

"N-no, it's okay, it ain't like that! You got me real hard, p-promise..!"

Yondu's gaze shot down to the cock in question and Kraglin shook his head again, kicking his pants off before swallowing hard and removing his briefs as well, the limp dick going down with it.

They stared in silence then, Kraglin at the wall behind Yondu, too nervous to look at his face. And the captain at the space between hairy thighs, where thicker pubes tangled over a very wet slit, something akin to a small cock stiff above the opening.

"So...what is this?" Yondu asked, the Xandarian swallowing at the disappointment in his tone. Guess he was looking forward to a hard fuck with a big dick, not..what Kraglin had.

"Y-ya see, I uh... Tha thing is, is I was born with, uh.. With this, yeah? A..a cunt? Been on hormones most my life, that's how I got my..my dick..?"

"...thas a clit, boy, I know what a clit is."

Wincing and trying not to let his spirits fall, he swallowed and sat up a bit more with the shake of his head. This wasn't the first time he's had a conversation like this with potentual lays, they just have never been..his captain..

"That..yeah, anatomy like, it is. But, I call it my cock, ain't like I can grow a real one. And if we are gonna continue, I'd 'preciate ya calling it that too. Yeah?"

Yondu stared him down with an unreadable look, and Kraglin could feel sweat dripping down his spine.

"..So ya were born a girl, is that it?"

Sighing with agitation, the ravager shook his head.

"No was born a boy, just like you. Was just born with a cunt, just like you."

That had Yondu bristling faster then anything the Xandarian had ever witnessed, beefy arms crossing as he snarled at his first mate.

"Weren't born with this, and don't ask why. So drop it right now before I give ya another hole ta piss outta."

That got Kraglin shutting up real fast, and he gulped before looking down to stare at his lap, dick throbbing even in such an awkward situation and he heaved a breath.

"Look..we gonna..we gonna fuck or am I gonna have ta go relieve myself in the bathroom and you can go get your nookie elsewhere?"

Sneering but too lazy to get dressed and go out looking for a ride in the sac, Yondu glared at the ravager a moment more before shoving Kraglin onto his back and treating his second pair of lips to an absolutely filthy kiss, the Xandarian's head slamming back and hitting the headboard painfully, gurgling in pleasure as his mind blanked.

Yondu was..his mouth wasn't just good at whistling, it seemed..

And for someone who had seemed disappointed when they saw the type of dick Kraglin had, MAN was he sucking him enthusiastically, head bobbing a little, tongue swirling around it.

When it gave a throb and Kraglin let out a choked moan, he could feel Yondu's lips curl back in a smirk, teeth scraping the sensitive flesh and causing the Xandarian to shiver with a whine, thighs trembling around the Centaurian's head.

His mind was reeling by the time Yondu pulled away, dazed eyes staring up at the stained ceiling, heart beat pounding hardest in his dick.

He thought the captain was gonna suck his damned soul out for a moment, there.

His ear twitched at the sound of a wrapper, not bothering to look down until something was pressing up against his slick hole and his body tensed as his gaze lowered to find a blue cock wrapped in a rubber hovering against his hole.

He blinked up at his captain, who blinked right back, brow bump raised.

"This alright?" He gruffed, Kraglin's face heating at how the roughness of his voice made him ache.

"Uh...ain't never tried it.." He admitted, staring dumbly at the expressions that flickered about the man's face.

Shock, discomfort, ashonishment, wariness, then settled onto one that had the Xandarian's thighs tremble as one of those blue hands gripped his waist.

Greed.

Sharp, dark, warm as liquor as it poured down and heated Kraglin's core.

"..Ya wanna try it..? Let me take care of ya for a bit?" The very thought of Yondu Udonta wanting to take care of anyone but himself had Kraglin seeing stars, staring slack jawed up at the male.

He must have stared an awkwardly long time, but with the ravager's drug addled brain, it only felt like minutes before the wrapped cock was poking him again.

"So? Wanna give it a try?" He reminded, and the fact Kraglin knew his captain enough to see he was trying to school his features, hide the excitement in those eyes, it had him nodding breathlessly.

"Uh..y-yeah, sure... Jus...just start slow, yeah?" He amended, and the dirty grin that split on the Centaurian's face was damned sharper then a blade.

He didn't reply past a nod, but when the blunt head of his cock pressed into him, filling him in a stretch that made his head spin, all he could do was let his head fall back and a breathless curse stutter from his lips.

"F-flARK...!" 

The hum of approval, or was it encouragement, from the Centaurian was deep, near a rumble. It vibrated into Kraglin's thin chest, nails digging into his captain's back as he pressed as close as possible to the male, feeling unbearably full in a way anal didn't.

Sure, when a big cock was stuffed in the back door, it felt big. But it was almost like you barely felt the length of them, no veins or textures, more just the burn of a stretch and the pressure of arousal when it got to the good spots.

But this?

This was detailed, a stretch with less burn and more sensitivity, enough to leave him trembling when Yondu found himself fully seated into him. He could feel it when he twitched inside of him, and he feared he may grow addicted to this sensation.

"Oh flark...!"

A snicker and a cocky smirk.

"Ya already done said that. Feel good, honey?" He teased, and the fact it was from his captain and he could tell it was a playful jibe and not a way to gender him as something he wasn't, it had his chest warming along with his face.

Using the small bit of spite he could have at a time where a cock was buried balls deep for the first time inside of him, he kicked at the man's back, grinning at the jagged toothed smile that was sent to him in return, ruby eyes lighting up.

"Alright, ya did this ta yerself. Jus hold on is all Imma say."

And with that, Yondu pulled out only to press right back in, the term 'warming someone's dick' feeling appropriate with the slight drop in body temperature when it came to his captian's body.

But, shit, did it feel good.

As warned, or maybe promised, his captain didn't go slow for long, giving two more shallow strokes before he gripped at his thighs and began to pound into him, hard and deep, Kraglin barely having time to think past all of the nerve endings in his body lighting up.

Then, he changed his angle a bit, lifting the Xandarian's hips up, chipped nails digging into his ass meat.

The angle got him in deeper, forcing Yondu's abdomen to grind against his dick mercilessly, and before Kraglin could register it or even stop it from happening, he was cumming with a shout, head thrown back and nails digging deep into scarred flesh.

Yondu pulled out with a lick of his lips, looking the Xandarian over as he shivered and panted.

"Flark, that was good.." He wheezed again, glancing up at the shift in the bed to find the captain sprawled out once more, hand around his cock and condom discarded somewhere on the floor.

Eyes damn near full of stars, Kraglin crawled slowly back between those legs, still throbbing dick pressing between an expanse of slick blue, and not breaking eye contact, he pressed forward inside.

Now, he wasn't very large, maybe two inches and barely thicker then his middle finger, and as boney as he was, that wasn't saying much. But the way Yondu sighed so sweetly, head tilting to the side, exposing his neck in a way that had something feral within him sing, it had him feeling he was all of eight inches long.

He grit his teeth as he ground into the tight heat, feeling his captain clench and twitch around him making his head spin. The moment he bent forward, thankful for not having as many ribs as most, and sealed his lips tight around a thick aching cock, the soft sighs the Centaurian was making turned into choked, gutteral growls and groans.

And, flark, was it hot.

He kept his head down, muscles burning and some bones popping in protest, but he'd do anything to keep those sounds coming. So he swallowed him to the root, thumb pressing down to rub a bead of a clit and long ring finger joining the sopping heat of his dick and his captain was gone.

The taste of musk and salt hit the back of his throat, coating it in a thick layer akin to sludge, and he struggled to swallow it all down around the softening flesh on his tongue.

Yondu was laying on the bed wheezing like he was an old man, body jolting as the Xandarian popped off and began to grind into him with vigor, his whines and grumbles of being oversensitive just spurring him on, loving how he twitched under his grip.

His mowhawk was sticking at all sides at this point, sweat coating both their bodies much like engine oil, slicking them up and making it hard to stay in one place on the cheap hotel sheets. There were crusty splotches that he hadn't noticed, and with a jerk of his hips and a shout, a mixture of both their slicks leaked down to join the stains.

He collapsed on top of the Centaurian after that, gasping along with him, eyes shut and a dopy grin on his face. The fact the guy didn't shove him right off made him feel all light and fuzzy, and as they shuffled about to become a fucked out pair of spoons, Kraglin's arms and legs wrapped around Yondu's like he was trying to become his new buckles and belts, he couldn't help the smile he wore.

This was it, this was happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, folks. Yondu has both a dick and a cunt, but little Krags is trans. Now they have to trust each other not to blab.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are the best, let me know how you feel about this twist. I was very nervous writing this fic haha


	7. I'll keep you, my dirty little secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, our secret has begun. Let's hope he can keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is straight up smut, has some context but if sex isn't your thing I'll reveal a summary at the end of the chapter. :)

Kraglin stared down the eye of the storm, or rather, the glistening lips of his very own captain's puss, Adams apple bobbing as he tried to compose himself.

Was this a dream?

Was he still laid out in one of those overly comfy chairs back in the whore house, drooling on himself and sporting an embarassing mess in his pants?

He hoped it was a dream, that way when the captain inevitably whistled after all this is over, he'll jolt awake and won't be bleeding out on some sticky, bright neon green floor.

"What? This ain't yer thing?" Came the agitated call, and dream or not, he could see something akin to disappointment cross over the Centaurian's ugly mug.

Aw, hell, can't keep someone like that waiting, right?

Especially when that someone is the person you'd been getting off to the thought of for the past coupla years.

So, he collected himself long enough to pick his jaw up off the floor, wipe some drool from his cheek, and shake his head, then nod.

"N-no. I mean, YES, I mean. I-I ain't much into girls..but you ain't a girl, an I got nothin' against what ya got goin' on, swear."

Yondu's smirk that curled on his face had the Xandarian's own gut curl with anticipation and arousal, pants even more uncomfortable then a moment ago, and he had to keep his hand on a chair as he passed, head light from the effects of the violet smoke in his system mixed with this shock of a surprise.

"Then git yer ass over here an introduce yerself to it, wontchya? Mighty rude ta just gawp like that, yeah?"

That invitation had Kraglin stumbling, body wanting to get there faster but mind and drugs forcing his reaction time to slur like his brain was coated in sticky honey.

"Y-yessir...!"

A scowl, then, the first mate reeling at just how fast his captain's moods seemed to shift, even with them both inebriated in their own ways,. Though, Kraglin would admit he was way more on his way towards fucked up then the man splayed out on the bed.

"No." Yondu grumbled and Kraglin faltered his steps, brows lowering with confusion.

"No...?"

"None ah that. No 'yessir', 'nosir' bullshit. Ain't captain to ya, not in here. Not when nookie's involved."

Kraglin gaped stupidly, nodding slowly as he tried to make sense of all that before he swallowed, nodded again, and crawled onto the bed, ending up between those spread legs.

His thighs were thick, chorded with so many scars and muscle that Kraglin felt he was looking at a large snake, not his captain of over ten years. 

His gaze flicked up hesitantly, but his chest was hammering and his entire body was throbbing for release, for THIS. So he reached trembling fingers out and scratched nails up calves, tickling behind knees and up sensitive blue flesh until he made it to the prize.

And boy, was it a prize..

His cock was short but stiff, apparently the alcohol not actually effecting his ability to get hard, scaled at the bottom and the tip swollen purple, making him shiver. 

He dipped his head down, too stoned to go for modesty, they both knew how horny and desperate he was. So he swallowed the tip down, tongue pressing over the ridges, groaning in answer to the soft growl of approval his captain made. 

When cracked nails caught in his hair and a hand gripped the back of his skull, pressing him down, he obeyed. Swallowing him the rest of the way until the stubble of his chin was coated in a layer of, what he could only describe as, slick. He groaned once more at the sheer sensation of having a cock heavy on his tongue, having greatly missed it.

But he couldn't coordinate breathing and swallowing something down his throat all that well, making him even more dizzy with the mixture of blood loss from his brain and the burning in his lungs, but the noises of approval he was getting from above spurred him on to ignore the dark spots appearing in his vision in favor of bobbing his head and rubbing a hesitant thumb against the slit

That seemed to have been the trick to really opening his captain up, because the moment his fingers pressed further down, thumb sliding right into sopping wet heat, those thighs around his head trembled and opened up further, Yondu's entire spine curving all pretty as he damn near keened.

The throb between his own legs answered the sound, distracting him and making him rock his hips needily against nothing but air.

Fuck, he needed friction...

Gaze flickering up, taking a moment to make the two Yondus merge into one, he popped off with a wet sound akin to something you'd hear in a porno and had to swallow his extra drool before he could talk, voice a bit raspy from cock and smoke alike. 

"Sir..? I mean, uh, just...Y-Yondu...? Can you, uh..? Ya mind uh..returnin' tha favor...?" He stuttered out, unsure if he was even allowed to call the captain by his first name, but not knowing what else he may call him.

Not seeming to notice the slip up, or deciding to ignore it, Yondu's ruby gaze slowly trailed down to between Kraglin's legs, grin damned near lecherous as he licked his lips.

"Sure I can.. C'mon, up here, boy, let ol' Udonta help ya with that package ah yers."

Face hot, not wanting to give Yondu time to change his mind and ruin this opportunity, he scrambled to lay next to the Centaurian, shivering as those fingers went right to work to get his trousers open.

Hairless brows furrowed when a rough blue palm met a limp cock, and Kraglin stumbled over the right words to explain.

"N-no, it's okay, it ain't like that! You got me real hard, p-promise..!"

Yondu's gaze shot down to the cock in question and Kraglin shook his head again, kicking his pants off before swallowing hard and removing his briefs as well, the limp dick going down with it.

They stared in silence then, Kraglin at the wall behind Yondu, too nervous to look at his face. And the captain at the space between hairy thighs, where thicker pubes tangled over a very wet slit, something akin to a small cock stiff above the opening.

"So...what is this?" Yondu asked, the Xandarian swallowing at the disappointment in his tone. Guess he was looking forward to a hard fuck with a big dick, not..what Kraglin had.

"Y-ya see, I uh... Tha thing is, is I was born with, uh.. With this, yeah? A..a cunt? Been on hormones most my life, that's how I got my..my dick..?"

"...thas a clit, boy, I know what a clit is."

Wincing and trying not to let his spirits fall, he swallowed and sat up a bit more with the shake of his head. This wasn't the first time he's had a conversation like this with potentual lays, they just have never been..his captain..

"That..yeah, anatomy like, it is. But, I call it my cock, ain't like I can grow a real one. And if we are gonna continue, I'd 'preciate ya calling it that too. Yeah?"

Yondu stared him down with an unreadable look, and Kraglin could feel sweat dripping down his spine.

"..So ya were born a girl, is that it?"

Sighing with agitation, the ravager shook his head.

"No was born a boy, just like you. Was just born with a cunt, just like you."

That had Yondu bristling faster then anything the Xandarian had ever witnessed, beefy arms crossing as he snarled at his first mate.

"Weren't born with this, and don't ask why. So drop it right now before I give ya another hole ta piss outta."

That got Kraglin shutting up real fast, and he gulped before looking down to stare at his lap, dick throbbing even in such an awkward situation and he heaved a breath.

"Look..we gonna..we gonna fuck or am I gonna have ta go relieve myself in the bathroom and you can go get your nookie elsewhere?"

Sneering but too lazy to get dressed and go out looking for a ride in the sac, Yondu glared at the ravager a moment more before shoving Kraglin onto his back and treating his second pair of lips to an absolutely filthy kiss, the Xandarian's head slamming back and hitting the headboard painfully, gurgling in pleasure as his mind blanked.

Yondu was..his mouth wasn't just good at whistling, it seemed..

And for someone who had seemed disappointed when they saw the type of dick Kraglin had, MAN was he sucking him enthusiastically, head bobbing a little, tongue swirling around it.

When it gave a throb and Kraglin let out a choked moan, he could feel Yondu's lips curl back in a smirk, teeth scraping the sensitive flesh and causing the Xandarian to shiver with a whine, thighs trembling around the Centaurian's head.

His mind was reeling by the time Yondu pulled away, dazed eyes staring up at the stained ceiling, heart beat pounding hardest in his dick.

He thought the captain was gonna suck his damned soul out for a moment, there.

His ear twitched at the sound of a wrapper, not bothering to look down until something was pressing up against his slick hole and his body tensed as his gaze lowered to find a blue cock wrapped in a rubber hovering against his hole.

He blinked up at his captain, who blinked right back, brow bump raised.

"This alright?" He gruffed, Kraglin's face heating at how the roughness of his voice made him ache.

"Uh...ain't never tried it.." He admitted, staring dumbly at the expressions that flickered about the man's face.

Shock, discomfort, ashonishment, wariness, then settled onto one that had the Xandarian's thighs tremble as one of those blue hands gripped his waist.

Greed.

Sharp, dark, warm as liquor as it poured down and heated Kraglin's core.

"..Ya wanna try it..? Let me take care of ya for a bit?" The very thought of Yondu Udonta wanting to take care of anyone but himself had Kraglin seeing stars, staring slack jawed up at the male.

He must have stared an awkwardly long time, but with the ravager's drug addled brain, it only felt like minutes before the wrapped cock was poking him again.

"So? Wanna give it a try?" He reminded, and the fact Kraglin knew his captain enough to see he was trying to school his features, hide the excitement in those eyes, it had him nodding breathlessly.

"Uh..y-yeah, sure... Jus...just start slow, yeah?" He amended, and the dirty grin that split on the Centaurian's face was damned sharper then a blade.

He didn't reply past a nod, but when the blunt head of his cock pressed into him, filling him in a stretch that made his head spin, all he could do was let his head fall back and a breathless curse stutter from his lips.

"F-flARK...!" 

The hum of approval, or was it encouragement, from the Centaurian was deep, near a rumble. It vibrated into Kraglin's thin chest, nails digging into his captain's back as he pressed as close as possible to the male, feeling unbearably full in a way anal didn't.

Sure, when a big cock was stuffed in the back door, it felt big. But it was almost like you barely felt the length of them, no veins or textures, more just the burn of a stretch and the pressure of arousal when it got to the good spots.

But this?

This was detailed, a stretch with less burn and more sensitivity, enough to leave him trembling when Yondu found himself fully seated into him. He could feel it when he twitched inside of him, and he feared he may grow addicted to this sensation.

"Oh flark...!"

A snicker and a cocky smirk.

"Ya already done said that. Feel good, honey?" He teased, and the fact it was from his captain and he could tell it was a playful jibe and not a way to gender him as something he wasn't, it had his chest warming along with his face.

Using the small bit of spite he could have at a time where a cock was buried balls deep for the first time inside of him, he kicked at the man's back, grinning at the jagged toothed smile that was sent to him in return, ruby eyes lighting up.

"Alright, ya did this ta yerself. Jus hold on is all Imma say."

And with that, Yondu pulled out only to press right back in, the term 'warming someone's dick' feeling appropriate with the slight drop in body temperature when it came to his captian's body.

But, shit, did it feel good.

As warned, or maybe promised, his captain didn't go slow for long, giving two more shallow strokes before he gripped at his thighs and began to pound into him, hard and deep, Kraglin barely having time to think past all of the nerve endings in his body lighting up.

Then, he changed his angle a bit, lifting the Xandarian's hips up, chipped nails digging into his ass meat.

The angle got him in deeper, forcing Yondu's abdomen to grind against his dick mercilessly, and before Kraglin could register it or even stop it from happening, he was cumming with a shout, head thrown back and nails digging deep into scarred flesh.

Yondu pulled out with a lick of his lips, looking the Xandarian over as he shivered and panted.

"Flark, that was good.." He wheezed again, glancing up at the shift in the bed to find the captain sprawled out once more, hand around his cock and condom discarded somewhere on the floor.

Eyes damn near full of stars, Kraglin crawled slowly back between those legs, still throbbing dick pressing between an expanse of slick blue, and not breaking eye contact, he pressed forward inside.

Now, he wasn't very large, maybe two inches and barely thicker then his middle finger, and as boney as he was, that wasn't saying much. But the way Yondu sighed so sweetly, head tilting to the side, exposing his neck in a way that had something feral within him sing, it had him feeling he was all of eight inches long.

He grit his teeth as he ground into the tight heat, feeling his captain clench and twitch around him making his head spin. The moment he bent forward, thankful for not having as many ribs as most, and sealed his lips tight around a thick aching cock, the soft sighs the Centaurian was making turned into choked, gutteral growls and groans.

And, flark, was it hot.

He kept his head down, muscles burning and some bones popping in protest, but he'd do anything to keep those sounds coming. So he swallowed him to the root, thumb pressing down to rub a bead of a clit and long ring finger joining the sopping heat of his dick and his captain was gone.

The taste of musk and salt hit the back of his throat, coating it in a thick layer akin to sludge, and he struggled to swallow it all down around the softening flesh on his tongue.

Yondu was laying on the bed wheezing like he was an old man, body jolting as the Xandarian popped off and began to grind into him with vigor, his whines and grumbles of being oversensitive just spurring him on, loving how he twitched under his grip.

His mowhawk was sticking at all sides at this point, sweat coating both their bodies much like engine oil, slicking them up and making it hard to stay in one place on the cheap hotel sheets. There were crusty splotches that he hadn't noticed, and with a jerk of his hips and a shout, a mixture of both their slicks leaked down to join the stains.

He collapsed on top of the Centaurian after that, gasping along with him, eyes shut and a dopy grin on his face. The fact the guy didn't shove him right off made him feel all light and fuzzy, and as they shuffled about to become a fucked out pair of spoons, Kraglin's arms and legs wrapped around Yondu's like he was trying to become his new buckles and belts, he couldn't help the smile he wore.

This was it, this was happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, folks. Yondu has both a dick and a cunt, but little Krags is trans. Now they have to trust each other not to blab.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are the best, let me know how you feel about this twist. I was very nervous writing this fic haha

**Author's Note:**

> So how they gonna pull it off? Who knows but lord help him if Pete's involved.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my ability to create and are much appreciated <3


End file.
